The present disclosure relates generally to chip manufacturing, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for performing functional testing of high-speed serial links. High-speed interconnect testing on wafers or module test environments are performed to improve product yield, testing time, and overall cost efficiency. Ensuring reliable high-speed interfaces requires intensive testing of the chip wafer or in the module test environment (i.e., at the module level).